


Удержи моё сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft comes through again, Teenlock, a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Умереть в 18 лет – не совсем то, что планировал Джон. Не тогда, когда он влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.Продолжение «Дуэтов в одиночестве» (часть 13) и «Положись на меня» (часть 22).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 3





	Удержи моё сердце

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я так хочу рассказать тебе,   
Ещё до захода солнца,  
О том, как удержать моё сердце.  
Ведь я не хочу отпускать тебя.  
Я не хочу отпускать тебя.

«Удержи моё сердце» – Сара Бареллис

***

Ну что же, это было нечто, не так ли?

Джон Ватсон никогда не думал, что умрёт в восемнадцать лет. А ещё он не ожидал, что умрёт запертым в подземном бункере, где пахло сыростью, мочой и другими ещё менее приятными вещами. А кто мог такого ожидать на самом деле?

Интересно, что единственное, что его совсем не удивило – это то, что он умрёт в компании Шерлока Холмса.

За последний год, с момента их первой встречи в Гайд-парке, у Джона было вместе с Шерлоком много приключений. «Приключения» – так он называл их про себя. А ещё в дневнике, который он начал вести вскоре после той встречи, записывая всё, потому что никогда не хотел забыть ни одной проведённой с Шерлоком минуты. Многое из того, что они делали, было безумным и опасным, как прыжки по лондонским крышам в погоне за похитителем собак. Однако они поймали его и вернули крошечного чемпиона, йорка, её заплаканной пожилой владелице.

Несколько раз за эти месяцы Джон бормотал себе под нос «Боже... Шерлок, в один прекрасный день ты убьёшь нас обоих».

Так оно и оказалось теперь. Это был их второй день заточения здесь. Где бы это ни было.

Грустно, правда.

Всё это дело – выслеживание источника фальшивых джинсов для владельца магазина, который не хотел привлекать власти – было самым интересным «делом», которое у них было, и Шерлока оно привело в восторг. Джон был более спокоен, не особенно заботясь о фальшивых модных заявлениях, скорее он был заворожён, наблюдая за взволнованным Шерлоком, который, казалось, ещё больше усилил свою обычную маниакальную энергию, пока буквально не засветился из-за неё.

Это свечение было чем-то таким, что невозможно было описать в его дневнике, даже если бы у него была такая возможность, а теперь он был уверен, что этого не будет. Свечение принадлежало только Джону, и если он решил не думать о последствиях этого, то ему было всё равно.

«Дело сомнительных джинсов», как он планировал его назвать, на самом деле должно было стать славным последним приключением, за две недели до того, как Джон отправится в Университетский колледж Лондона, а Шерлок – в Кембридж. Они полностью избегали этой темы, потому что ни один из них не был рад предстоящей разлуке. Хотя расстояние между ними и впрямь было невелико – всего лишь на семь километров больше, чем между Лондоном и Брайтоном – оно выглядело как-то иначе. Казалось, что вскоре их жизни пойдут совсем в другом направлении.

Об этом было слишком больно говорить, поэтому они просто проигнорировали то, что должно было произойти.

Джону была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что их дружба может измениться. Может быть, даже закончится. Его жизнь снова станет серой и одинокой, какой она была до ночи «Крабоподобных шипастых кругопрядов». А Шерлок... Ну, Шерлок будет в Кембридже, в окружении таких же, как он сам, богатых, умных и красивых. Его скучный друг Джон Ватсон скоро превратится в ничто.

Конечно, теперь, когда они были заперты в этом отвратительном бункере, всё это казалось спорным вопросом. Очевидно, торговцы дешёвыми и поддельными джинсами были раздражены тем, что угрожали их средствам к существованию, пусть даже только со стороны пары школьников.

В данный момент Шерлок изучал параметры комнаты – уже в десятый раз за последние два дня. Всегда включённая единственная лампочка на потолке замерцала. Наконец он раздражённо фыркнул и плюхнулся на мокрый бетон рядом с Джоном. 

– Чёрт возьми, – сказал он.

От недостатка еды у Джона слегка кружилась голова. Они пили воду, которая стояла лужицей в углу, и он даже не хотел думать о паразитах, которых они глотали. [Хотя Шерлок любезно предложил ему их перечислить. По алфавиту. Джон поблагодарил его, но отказался.]

В любом случае, это был ещё один спорный вопрос.

Вероятно, именно лёгкое головокружение заставило его протянуть руку и взять Шерлока за руку.

Удивительно было то, что Шерлок не сразу отстранился. Вместо этого он действительно сжал руку Джона в ответ. 

– Прости, Джон, – сказал он. – Я не должен был подвергать тебя такой опасности.

Джон вздохнул. 

– И себя, – мягко заметил он.

Шерлок только пожал плечами, будто это не имело особого значения.

Что немного разозлило Джона. 

– Нет, прекрати это. А ты знаешь, что может быть хуже этого? – спросил он.

Губы Шерлока дёрнулись, будто он почти хотел улыбнуться. 

– Хуже, чем медленно умирать в грязной дыре, потому что лондонские идиоты хотят купить дешёвые джинсы?

– Да. Ещё хуже было бы не быть здесь с тобой. Быть где-то в этом мире и гадать, где ты находишься. Никогда не узнать, что с тобой случилось. Думать, что больше я тебя никогда не увижу. – Джон решительно кивнул один раз. – Это было бы намного хуже.

– Ты идиот, – буркнул Шерлок без всякого энтузиазма, но с явной симпатией. Ну, в любом случае для Джона это было очевидно. Он сомневался, что кто-нибудь ещё услышит в этих отрывистых словах хоть какие-то чувства.

– Но ведь я твой лучший друг, не так ли?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет.

Джон ничего не ответил.

– Я уже говорил тебе, Джон. Ты – мой единственный друг. Заставлять меня всё время это повторять скучно.

Джон слегка хихикнул. Он придвинулся ближе, и они прижались друг к другу. 

– Я так рад, что мы встретились той ночью, – сказал он через мгновение.

Шерлок кивнул, и мягкие локоны коснулись щеки Джона.

– Знаешь, что?

– Я знаю всё.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– В основном. Но, может быть, не это.

Шерлок приподнял бровь. 

– Тогда удиви меня.

– Вообще-то, это довольно удивительно. Я думаю, что если бы мы не встретились той ночью, это случилось бы в другое время, в другом месте. Нам было суждено встретиться и стать друзьями.

Каким-то образом рука Шерлока легла на плечи Джона. 

– Это довольно причудливый взгляд на вещи, Джон, – заметил он.

Джон улыбнулся ему. [Смешно, конечно, улыбаться при таких обстоятельствах.] 

– Ох... я – тайный романтик. Удивительно, что ты до сих пор не пришёл к такому выводу.

Шерлок выглядел оскорблённым. 

– Я пришёл, ты же знаешь. Но я отмахнулся от этого, потому что никто не мог быть романтичным по отношению ко мне.

«Какого чёрта», – подумал Джон. «Я умираю в восемнадцать лет, застряв в этой паршивой дыре под землёй, с единственным человеком, который мне дорог во всем этом чёртовом мире».

Какое это имело значение в данный момент?

Ему совсем не нужно было двигаться, чтобы прижаться губами к щеке Шерлока.

Шерлок сидел совершенно неподвижно.

Джон отпрянул назад. 

– Прости, – пробормотал он.

– Нет, всё... нормально. Всё в порядке. – Тут Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона. Его серебристо-зелёные глаза, казалось, светились, даже при слабом освещении. – Я тоже рад, что мы встретились.

– Судьба, – улыбнулся Джон.

– Ничего подобного... – остальные слова Шерлока затерялись у Джона во рту.

Джон, конечно, целовался с несколькими девушками, потому что кто доживёт до восемнадцати лет без нескольких удачных моментов? Но он никогда не целовал мальчиков.

А может быть, ещё важнее было то, что он никогда раньше не целовал Шерлока Холмса.

Кого мог Шерлок целовать, он не знал. На самом деле ему было всё равно. Хотя он не думал, что могло быть очень много других, иначе он был бы лучшим в этом деле. Но лёгкая неуклюжесть не беспокоила Джона; на самом деле, он находил её... приятной. Может быть, это означало, что он был самым первым, кто поцеловал этого удивительного человека.

Конечно, они забыли, что уже несколько дней ни один из них не пользовался зубной щёткой, и оба пили солоноватую воду. Джон был немного удивлён, как легко всё это забыть.

Через несколько минут они чуть отстранились, обменялись неожиданно смущёнными улыбками и снова обнялись.

– Интересно, – прошептал Шерлок.

– Можно и так сказать.

– А что это значит?

Шерлок просил его что-то объяснить? Это было беспрецедентно.

– Ну, – медленно проговорил Джон, – в общем, учитывая, где мы находимся и наши явно ограниченные жизненные возможности, я полагаю, что это может означать всё, что мы захотим.

Шерлок, конечно, захочет узнать больше. 

– А что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Чёрт бы побрал этого мальчишку.

Джон вздохнул. 

– Что я люблю тебя и не хочу умирать, пока ты не узнаешь, что я чувствую.

В комнате было тихо, пока с громким хлопком лампочка наконец не погасла. Теперь они оказались в полной темноте.

Не говоря ни слова, они каким-то образом сумели придвинуться ещё ближе.

Очевидно, в темноте Шерлок чувствовал себя в большей безопасности. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал он. – Так было всегда.

– Ты знаешь меня всего год, – ответил Джон.

– Я уверен в своих словах.

Джон уткнулся носом в ухо Шерлока. 

– Знаешь, мне страшно.

– Застрять в таком месте и умереть несчастной смертью?

– Нет. Из-за того, что я уезжаю в Университетский колледж Лондона, а ты – в Кембридж. Я думал... я думал, что ты встретишь много умных и красивых людей и забудешь обо мне.

– Пожалуйста, – раздражённо сказал Шерлок. – У тебя гораздо больше шансов завести друзей в университете и забыть о том уродце, которого ты когда-то знал.

– Ты не урод, – возразил Джон уже не в первый раз.

– Ты единственный, кто так думает. – Шерлок вздохнул. – До тебя я никому не нравился. Но это не имеет значения, Джон. Это не имело бы значения, даже если бы все в Кембридже выстроились в алфавитном порядке, чтобы подружиться со мной. Я люблю тебя. Это всё, что мне нужно.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Джон.

– Идиот, – прошептал в ответ Шерлок. Теперь это слово звучало очень мило.

Наконец, всё ещё прижимаясь друг к другу, они оба уснули.

***

Внезапно всё вокруг превратилось в яркий свет и шум, которые резко и пугающе их разбудили. Но они продолжали прижиматься друг к другу. Моргнув, Джон увидел, как в комнату ввалились люди в чёрном, держа в руках очень большие пистолеты. Затем, что самое невероятное, вошла знакомая фигура в костюме-тройке, держа в руках не пистолет, а сложенный зонтик.

– Майкрофт, – произнёс Шерлок с явным облегчением и даже некоторым раздражением. – Это заняло у тебя слишком много времени.

– Здравствуй, маленький брат. Ты всегда всё делаешь более сложными, чем оно должно быть.

Джон всё ещё моргал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

– Мы же не собираемся умирать? – глупо спросил он.

– Не сегодня, – спокойно ответил Майкрофт. – Хотя я не могу дать никаких гарантий, если ты будешь упорствовать в своей связи с моим братом.

Внезапно перед ними встал на колени медик, пытаясь проверить их жизненные показатели. Задача осложнялась тем, что они всё ещё держались друг за друга. Наконец ему удалось распутать их руки и проверить пульс.

Шерлок, казалось, откуда-то черпал скрытый запас сил. Он выпрямился и сердито посмотрел на брата. 

– Джон будет продолжать общаться со мной, – твёрдо сказал он.

Джон только пожал плечами и улыбнулся, прежде чем снова взять Шерлока за руку.

Шерлок кивнул в подтверждение чего-то, хотя Джон и не был до конца уверен, чего именно. 

– Надеюсь, ты принёс еду, – сказал он брату. – Джон проголодался.

Майкрофт только удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом повернулся и приказал кому-то принести из машины сэндвичи.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Hold My Heart» – Sara Bareilles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=IY30PLBhzH4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=IY30PLBhzH4)


End file.
